Various architectural elements, such as windows and doors, may include cladding attached to a frame of the architectural element. The cladding may be an external finish to the architectural element and may be exposed to environmental conditions. In certain instances, the frame of the architectural element and the cladding may be formed of different materials that may differently react to the environmental conditions. For example, one of the frame of the architectural element and the cladding may change shape or arrangement (e.g., expand or contract) in response to a hot or cold environment (compared to room temperature) or the frame of the architectural element and the cladding may change shape or arrangement at different rates. The change in shape or arrangement may affect the functionality of the frame of the architectural element and the cladding.